The Amazing Spider-Man 3 (2019 film)
''The Amazing Spider-Man 3 '' It is the third film in the Amazing Spider-Man film series and the sixth installment of the franchise. It is slated for released in 2019. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Emma Watson as Jill Stacy *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson *Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin *Paul Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *Ewan McGregor as Gabriel Stacy *Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Angelina Jolie as Jessica Drew Plot To be added Details Release Date: USA: 2020 Rumors *The Sinister Six will be the main villains. *'Confirmed:' Eddie Brock will be introduced as a friend of Peter Parker and a photographer at the Daily Bugle. *'DEBUNKED:' Eddie Brock will become Venom in this movie. *Sinister Six will be led by Green Goblin *'Confirmed: '''Doctor Octopus will have a very huge role in this movie. *Cletus Kassidy will be introduced *'Confirmed:' Felicity Jones will reprise her role as Felicia Hardy, forming to be the Black Cat in this movie as an ally of Spider-Man. *Mary Jane Watson will be the new love interest *Brock Lesnar will play Eddie Brock *'DEBUNKED: This movie will feature an older Eddie Brock. *The Sinister Six members will include of Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin, Kraven, Vulture, Mysterio, and Rhino. *The Sinister Six members will include of Doctor Octopus, Electro, Shocker, Chameleon, Lizard, and Mysterio *'DEBUNKED: '''Tobey Maguire will be Spider-Man in this film and battle Andrew Garfield's Spider-Man. *Miles Morales will be referenced *Adrian Toomes will be a member of the Animal Project in Oscorp *Dr. Otto Octavius will be an old lab partner of Richard Parker *'Confirmed: 'Spider-Man will be in his symbiote suit during most of the movie *'Confirmed: 'J. Jonah Jameson will be a major part of this story *Norman Osborn will have faked his death and come to be The Goblin. *Spider-Woman will be introduced in this film *The Clone Saga may tie into this story *'DEBUNKED: 'Alistair Smythe will be a part of the Sinister Six *'Confirmed: Gustavo Fiers will be leading the Sinister Six as to what Marc Webb said, "He will be like the team's 'Nick Fury' ". *Flash Thompson will return *Silver Sable will be a major female character *Mary Jane's character will have a more 'girly' theme than Kirsten Dunst's. *'DEBUNKED: '''Kirsten Dunst will return as another dimension of Mary Jane Watson *'Confirmed:' Peter is currently schooling at ESU *Quetin Beck will have something to do with Harry Osborn *The ending will symbolize into a spin-off movie called ''Venom: Carnage. *Thomas Haden Church will play Sandman again in this movie *Sandman will be a part of the Sinister Six *'Confirmed: '''Curt Connors will be in this movie, but not part of the Sinister Six *Spider-Man will retain his rights and be given to MCU, having Captain America and Iron Man be a part of this film to help Spider-Man defeat the Sinister Six *'DEBUNKED: The symbiote will tie in the Trask Industries for X-Men: Days Of The Future Past. *Richard Parker will be alive in this film *Hydro Man will be in this film, but not part of the Sinister Six *'''DEBUNKED: '''Carly Cooper and Lily Hollister will be introduced in the film *Eddie Brock will be an MMA fighter / wrestler Galleries Promotional Promotional art with Andrew Garfield & Emma Watson for The Amazing Spider-Man 3.jpg The Amazing Spider-Man 3 Movie Banner (In Theaters June 2018).jpg Stills Behind the Scenes Trivia '''1: On March 15th 2014, director Marc Webb confirmed that this would be his last film in the series. Although, Webb claims that he will still be a "consultant" for any future sequels. 2''': On April 28th 2014, Nick Palatas confirmed that he would like to see Peter Parker pass the torch to Miles Morales in a future sequel. "Miles Morales was a huge moment in this character's comic book life. And I do believe that we can do that. It's something I'm really interested in figuring out; an eloquent way of coexisting, or passing on the torch. I don't have an answer, but I think it's actually a really important move. I think it's a really beautiful and important move. I want it to feel like a circle. I want the two ends to join, somehow. I don't know what that means, yet. I don't know what that means in terms of the quantity of Spider-Man movies I do. But I know that I don't particularly want to be a 40-year-old Spider-Man. Laughs I do know that time is fleeting." '''3: This will be the first Spider-Man where a villain returns from a previous movie. Paul Giamatti confirmed that the Rhino will return in the third film, but it is unknown if he will have a major role. 4: According to an interview with Indiewire on 5/2/14, The Amazing Spider-Man 2 producers Avi Arad and Matt Tolmach say as long as they are in control Peter Parker will be the cinematic Spider-man. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Spider-Man Category:Upcoming Films